Let's Talk
by HarrisonBines
Summary: Sirius and Hermione deal with a secret relationship on the eve of Fleur and Bill's wedding
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of summer and it was getting hotter by the day. As the hours passed the heat was getting to everyone, especially Mrs. Weasley. Tomorrow was finally the long awaited wedding of Fleur and Bill. At the beginning Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione and Ginny couldn't wait to plan every last detail but now they couldn't wait for it to be over. The wedding was going to be held in the field that was next to the burrow. Of course there was no space inside to accompany family, Bill and Fleur's friends, and the entire Order. Today the women's wedding itinerary was filled with nothing but getting fitted into their dresses. The men on the other hand had to decorate and set up for the wedding after getting fitted in their suits. It was only 9 o'clock in the morning and the burrow was already buzzing with activity.

"All right, get up! We have too much to do and little time to do it!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, pulling open the drapes in Ron's room. On the floor slept Harry and Ron as Hermione and Ginny slept in the two beds.

"Oy! What are you doing mom?! What time is it? Are you mad!?" Ron screamed shielding his eyes from the bright sun.

"Not today Ronald, all of you get up! Up!" She yelled back as she went down to the kitchen clapping her hands.

Hermione and Ginny easily woke up and headed straight for the bathroom to get dressed and clean up. It took about fifteen more minutes, some kicking and punching by George and Fred, for Harry and Ron to finally get up and get ready. Downstairs Fleur and Bill were going over last minute wedding details on the couch while everyone else sat down for breakfast. As Ron and Harry looked around to find a place to sit, he realized Sirius was there.

"Sirius! When did you get in?" Harry cried making his way over to give Sirius a hug.

"About 10 minutes ago, just in time for breakfast" He said eyeing the delicious spread on the table. Harry sat down between Sirius and Ginny. The table was mostly silent; everyone knew to eat fast as Mrs. Weasley was already clearing the table. Hermione quickly ate her food for a different reason. A few weeks ago she had drunkenly slept with Sirius and continued to as often as possible ever since. The problems were not only was he too old for her, he was Harry's godfather. The first time it happened it was a celebratory girl's only dinner with Fleur and Hermione got drunk and spent the night at Grimmauld place to avoid the disapproving eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She somehow managed to corner Sirius in his office where they had sex right there against the bookshelf. When asked by Ginny in the morning at breakfast where she was all night, she simply responded "just talking with Sirius" and there the affair began. Every time Sirius wanted to be with Hermione all he had to say to her was "let's talk" and no one would be the wiser. Sirius knew his physical relationship with Hermione was wrong and unethical but she was well beyond her years both physically and mentally. When he was with her he didn't feel like this was Hermione, his godson's best friend.

As soon as she finished her last piece of bacon, Hermione hurried into the kitchen to clear her plate and get as far away from Sirius as possible. He was too irresistible to her and she knew she couldn't say no if he said those two words. Sirius understood her, like no one else could, and made her feel special. She almost thought she could be in love with him, almost. She ran up the stairs to wait in Ron's room until Mrs. Weasley was ready to go. They needed to go Diagon Alley and get their brides maid dresses fitted at Madam Malkin's.

"Hermione let's go" Ginny called up the stairs. Hermione walked down the stairs to find herself alone in the living room with Sirius. Everyone had already gone by floo powder and only the two of them were left.

"You make it very obvious your trying to avoid me Ms. Granger" He said with his icy blue eyes staring at her.

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just…busy…with wedding things" she said rushed. Before she could look back up to him he was directly in front of her, hands on waist. He slowly leaned into a deep kiss and smiled at the sound of Hermione's heart beat quickening. It could have been five maybe ten minutes before Hermione pushed him off her.

"That's enough" she whispered trying to catch her breathe. "Let's go before Mrs. Weasley has a stroke when she realizes we aren't there yet".

When Hermione and Sirius arrived everyone was in full dress getting fitted. Ginny was already finished and was twirling around the store in her canary yellow tube dress. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie just looked pathetic standing there embarrassed in their tuxes.

"This bow tie looks ridiculous! Do I really have to wear it?" Ron whined as he pulled the bow tie off his neck.

"Yes" was all he got from Bill and he knew to keep his mouth shut.

Remus was joined by Sirius as they picked out nice suits to wear. Hermione made her way to the dressing rooms to get her canary yellow tube dress on. Of course it was hot as hell in the store because of the heat and the amount of people in such a small place. Hermione tore off her clothes and slipped on the dress, pulling down the light fabric as it stuck to her sweaty limbs.

"Well, well, well don't we look ravishing" Hermione whipped around and saw Sirius leaning against the wall with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Thanks, yellow isn't really my color…did you find a suit?" noticing Hermione's obvious discomfort, Sirius tried to put her at ease.

"Yes I found one and don't worry so much. You know our secrets are safe with me". He winked at her and walked back into the store to check on Remus. Hermione was scared shitless. If anyone found out that she had slept with Sirius it would ruin everything. Harry would probably never speak to her again and she would basically be ostracized. She couldn't help herself though; being with Sirius was the only thing that made her happy.

"Why have you been acting so weird? Are you nervous about the wedding or something?" Ginny questioned Hermione intently. They were back at the burrow and it was already after dinner time. Getting everyone's outfit ready for the wedding took longer than expected.

"No, I'm not nervous, nothings wrong" Hermione answered without looking up from her book.

"Your lying. Something is definitely going on" Hermione knew Ginny wasn't going to let it go but this was something she could never tell anyone.

"Look…I'm kind of seeing someone and I'm not sure if it's serious or not" Hermione said, still not looking up at Ginny though she could tell Ginny was about to have a heart attack.

"Let me get this straight, you've been _seeing_ someone and your telling me about it now?!" Ginny was in hysterics.

"Who is it?!" She screamed at Hermione pulling the book away from her and flinging it across the room.

Hermione looked up at her frantically thinking about what she should say. "I'm…I'm…not ready to say. I don't know if we're serious or not and I don't want to ruin anything by gossip". She prayed this would be enough to sway Ginny away from the subject but she was terribly wrong.

"You have got to be kidding me…you better fess up right now!" Ginny was standing now with her hands on her hips.

"Look I'm serious, I don't want to say anything and I'll tell you when I'm ready!" Hermione was now standing too. This was a discussion that needed to end immediately. Ginny just stared back at her. Hermione never raised her voice so obviously this was something different.

"Ok…fine" was all Ginny could muster for the moment. "But as soon as your ready, I'm the first one to know". Hermione agreed, and sighed from relief, and decided to go to bed early. Ginny followed, they both knew Mrs. Weasley would have them up at dawn to get ready.

In the middle on the night Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She hated living this lie and it was eating her up inside. She couldn't bear to end the relationship with Sirius but then again losing Harry is just as bad maybe worse. She threw the covers off of her and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Of course went she entered the kitchen, Sirius was sitting at the table.

Hermione sat down across from him and folded her arms. For a few minutes neither said nothing but just looked at each other.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore" she whispered to him.

"We can't possibly have a normal relationship. We'll hurt too many people in the process" she continued. Her eyes welled up with tears. She hated what she was doing but she knew it had to be done.

"No…I'm sorry but I can't do that." Sirius said quite loud. Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I'm not going to give this up and I know you don't want to either." He reached across the table and grabbed her hands. "If they can't understand than they don't need to be in our lives. I love you, Hermione" She looked up at him. His eyes were wide and his grip on her hands tightened.

"You don't love me Sirius, you just love the idea of being with me" Hermione said coldly.

Sirius couldn't believe what she said. He knew she didn't mean it. He let go of her hands and brought them to his side.

"Go to bed Hermione" Sirius said and got up from the table and left.

Hermione couldn't go back to sleep. What was wrong with her? Sirius was right. If people couldn't accept them then the hell with them. She kept picturing Sirius's face when she told him it was over. The hurt in his eyes made her heart sink whenever she thought about it. The door to Ron's room burst open and in came Mrs. Weasley.

It took all day to finally get everyone up and ready but they managed to do it in time. As Ginny finished up the last layer of lipstick it was time for the ceremony. It was still hot outside even though the sun was down and the stars were shining. It was a beautiful and elegant wedding. All went according to plan and everyone was ready to just relax and have fun at the reception. Mrs. Weasley was first in line to get her butter beer or fire whiskey and made sure to keep them coming.

Hermione sat alone at her table watching everyone dance and laugh the night away. A hand came up from behind and massaged her shoulder.

"Let's talk" a husky voice whispered in her ear. She turned around and saw Sirius standing there. He had a light grey suit on and a clean crisp white shirt. He looked so handsome and irresistible. He grabbed her hand and led her toward the burrow but turned and kept going past it towards the Weasley's barn. He stopped right in front of the door and looked at Hermione for approval. She smiled at him and pushed the door open now leading Sirius in behind her. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. He proceeded to push her slowly backwards until her back hit a pile of hay. He gently picked her up and placed her on the hay so she could easily wrap her legs around his waist. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants to relieve him of the pressure from his rock hard member. Sirius moaned as he soon realized Hermione hadn't worn underwear. She didn't waste anytime and guided him into her. Hermione laid back and gyrated her hips in sync with Sirius's movements. For some reason this time felt different, to the both of them. Sirius kissed her neck as he delved deeper and deeper. Hermione could barely contain the pleasure that was whipping through her body. They finished simultaneously and just as someone burst through the barn doors.

"Sirius? ... Hermione?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius froze as he was about to give Hermione one last kiss before they returned to the wedding.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered to her. Of course Sirius didn't get the full extent of the trouble they were in right now. No one could get mad at Sirius, especially Harry. Everyone would think Sirius was wrong for having a relationship with someone Hermione's age but in reality no one would care much. Hermione was the one lying to everyone and sleeping with Harry's godfather without him knowing. She was lying and in the process would crush Ron's feelings too. Hermione's head was swimming with bad images of her best friend's not understanding the situation.

"Just shut up" was all she said to him. She pushed him off her violently and jumped down off the hay stack. When she finally gained the courage to look up and face them they weren't there. It was just her and Sirius in the barn.

Ginny raced across the lawn to catch Harry before he too walked in on Hermione. How could she be so glib? Of course it was Sirius! Hermione had the biggest crush on him forever and Ginny knew something weird had happened between them that night of Fleur's party.

"Harry…Harry" she yelled at him breathlessly as she finally got close enough to stop him heading towards the barn.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked frantically. Crap! With those images of Sirius and Hermione in her mind Ginny didn't think of a good excuse of why she didn't want to shag him in the barn anymore.

"Nothing, I just…don't feel like it anymore…that's all" she said staring at him intently hoping he wouldn't suspect her.

"You don't feel like it? Why? Did I do something?" He asked timidly.

"Of course not! It's just…it's my brothers wedding and I don't want to miss anything" she replied grabbing his arm and leading him back towards everyone else.

"Shit! Shit!...Shit!" Hermione yelled as she frantically paced around the barn thinking. _Who caught them?! It was Harry. It had to have been Harry and he couldn't face us and took off in tears. Great!_ Sirius just sat there; doing what he was told, and tried to think of something to say to comfort her.

"It wasn't Harry, Hermione" Sirius whispered to her. "It was Ginny". Hermione spun around and looked at him, eyes wide.

"Ginny? You saw her?" she interrogated him. All he did was nod his head at her…smiling.

"Don't even try and tell me you think this situation we're in is amusing" she napped at him.

"Hermione, darling, why are you so worried about telling Harry?" he asked, indeed highly amused at how frantic she was. She didn't answer him but instead started fuming in anger.

"Why am I worried?! Oh I don't know! Maybe the fact that you're near 30 years older than me and my best friend's godfather! The best friend I've lied to and snuck around his back and kept secrets from!" She shrieked at him. Sirius calmly sat there and waited for her to calm down herself before he said anything more.

"Hermione, age is not a problem here. Did you ever think to question how old Tonks is compared to Remus? Let's just say he has a few years on her" he said matter of fact. Hermione didn't think about that. Everyone was thrilled about Tonks and Lupin but that didn't change anything about Harry.

"Harry will understand. I don't think his feelings will be hurt, Ron on the other hand is who you should be concerned about." Sirius had gotten up at this point and was hugging Hermione gently. Why was she so afraid to let them be together? Just because he was older and Harry's only family didn't mean they couldn't be soul mates. They didn't say anything after that but walked back to the wedding and tried to act normal which was very hard for Hermione at this point.

"Hermione why don't we have a little chat huh?" Ginny said happily as she hooked arms with Hermione and dragged her into the house. When they got inside they both plunked down on the sofa.

"Sirius Black…so it's Sirius" Ginny was saying to herself out loud.

"I didn't see that one coming until I remembered that little thing happening after Fleur's party" She looked at Hermione to see if she was going to say anything. She took a deep breath and was about to pour out her soul when Harry walked in and plopped down next to her on the sofa.

"Hey what are you two doing in here?" he asked nonchalant.

"Hermione was about to tell me all the juicy details about when she shagged Sirius" Ginny replied, patting Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione felt like she was punched in the stomach. Did that really just happen? Hermione opened one eye and peeked at Harry to gauge how bad the situation was. To be honest he looked like he was going to be sick.

He started to shake his head side to side "I don't want to hear that if it's alright with you, I'm gonna go find Ron" He said and leaned over to kiss Ginny on the forehead.

What…the…F! Hermione was in complete shock. He didn't even care! Was she losing her mind?

"Ok, so start with the first encounter" Ginny asked greedily rubbing her hands together.

"I have to go" Hermione yelled as she ran to the nearest bathroom. As soon as she reached the bathroom she hurled herself down on the floor and clutched her stomach. What was happening to her? Something didn't feel right.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry yelled in her ear as he shook her violently by the shoulders. Hermione slowly opened her eyes but the sun was so bright she was having trouble.

"What's going on?" she asked Harry as the bodies leaning over her sighed from relief.

"Ron, the stupid git, hit you in the head with a quaffle" Harry said as he pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"_Hey!_ Sorry 'Mione" Ron said as he gently picked her up off the ground. Hermione looked around. Ginny, Fred and George stood around, in their quidditch clothes and brooms in hand.

"You alright? You can't miss Fleur's party tonight!" Ginny said as she rubbed Hermione's arm reassuringly.

"Fleur's party? What? That already happened…" Hermione said confused.

"No, it's tonight. We have to celebrate girls only before the wedding" Ginny said, also confused as to why Hermione thought the party already happened.

"Are you sure you're ok Hermione?" Harry asked again. Hermione burst into hysterics, laughing so hard she was bent over in pain.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she kept repeating as she walked inside the burrow. Once inside Hermione jumped like she saw a ghost.

"You alright?" Sirius asked gently as he placed a cool towel on her head. "You took a good hit out there" He said smiling down at her.

"I'm going to be fine" she said to him in a whisper. She gently placed her hand on his and leaned up on her toes. She softly kissed him on the lips without hesitation.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked quietly. His eyes were sparkling as he looked down at her.

"You'll see" Hermione answered with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked quickly away from Sirius before he had time to register what she had just done. Had she really just kissed him? It wasn't a romantic kiss but still a kiss. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard Ginny and Harry stomping through the door talking loudly.

"Ginny it was an accident!" Harry yelled.

"I don't care! Ron shouldn't be allowed near a quaffle anymore. That's the second time he's hit someone in the head. Hermione could have really been hurt. She was out cold for more than ten minutes!" Ginny roared as she stomped up the stairs with Harry tagging behind. Hermione had quickly ran into the bathroom before they saw her and listened with ear pressed against the door.

"Hermione are you sure you're OK? Let me in to check on you" Ginny said sweetly as she rapped her fist against the door. Hermione cracked the door open to let her in and sat down on the toilet.

"Well, you look like you're ok" Ginny said as she sank to the ground and sat down.

"I'm fine…it's ok" Hermione said. She was dying to tell Ginny the intensely real dream she had just had. She looked her in the eyes and saw the real concern Ginny had for her.

"Ok, I'm not fine" Hermione squeaked out.

"I knew it! What hurts? Your head?" Ginny said standing up and feeling Hermione's head for abnormalities.

"No, it's not that" She answered, batting Ginny's hand away.

"While I was…passed out…I had a really…real dream." Ginny stopped and looked at her.

Hermione continued and told her every last detail. By the time she reached the part of Sirius and her in the barn, Ginny was sitting down again listening intently. When she finally finished she decided to omit the very real part of kissing Sirius when she got back in the house.

"Whoa that is so strange. But do you really like Sirius? Or was it just a dream?" Ginny asked.

Hermione hesitated. "Well, yes I do like him."

"That's cool. Maybe you can see the future or something because Harry and I always go and shag in the barn" Ginny said with a fit of giggles. Hermione laughed too and got up to leave the bathroom and get ready for the party for Fleur. Ron, Harry, Fred and George decided to continue playing quidditch outside. A few hours later, the girls where ready to party and joined Fleur and a few of her Beauxbaton friends downstairs. By this time the boys had needed a nap from their quidditch game and Sirius had gone back to Grimmauld place.

It was one o'clock in the morning when Hermione glanced down at her watch as she grabbed another drink at the bar. Not forgetting how her dream had played out, she opted to not get drunk. She snaked her way through the dance floor and walked up to Ginny and handed her the drink.

"Oh c'mon Hermione! You haven't had a single drink the entire night!" Ginny yelled over the blasting techno music. Hermione just smiled at her and shook her head no.

"Planning on seducing Sirius sober then?" Ginny yelled back. Hermione clapped her hand over Ginny's mouth and glared at her.

"It's your destiny! You can't not follow through" Ginny yelled tearing Hermione's hand off her mouth.

"It was a dream, Ginny" Hermione said in her ear as she passed to go to the bathroom.

Hermione went to the sink and splashed water on her face. What this dream going to play out in reality? She knew she definitely didn't have the courage to seduce Sirius sober but didn't want to get drunk either. She never liked the fact that her first time with Sirius was one drunken mess. She went back out into the club and joined Fleur and her friends at their table.

"There she is! Hermione it's time to really get the party started!" Fleur's friends screamed. The entire table was littered with fluorescent colored shot glasses filled with liquor. Hermione nervously smiled at them. Maybe she wouldn't stay sober tonight.

Sirius leaned out into the hallway from his study to see where the loud banging was coming from. He soon realized it was coming from his front door. He looked at the dusty grandfather clock and saw it was nearly five in the morning. Who would be at his door at this time? He slowly moved to the door, wand out and ready, opened it slightly and peeked through.

"Whose there?" He asked in his attempt of a deep, scary voice.

"Sirius?! Will you just…just open" Hermione managed to ask as she pushed against the heavy wooden door.

"Hermione? What in th-…"Sirius asked as Hermione barreled through the doorway, knocking Sirius down in her path.

"Oh…sorry" She laughed at him. She tried to use all her strength to get up but couldn't. Laying there, pitifully, she just giggled and said "sorry" over and over as Sirius picked her up. He carried her into the bathroom across from his study and sat her in the bathtub. He quickly grabbed a washrag and wiped her face and back of her neck with cool water. Hermione cooed and reached up and grabbed his arm.

"That feel nice" she said with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" She asked him quietly. Sirius got up without a word and went to the kitchen. Hermione pushed up on the sides of the tub and swayed back and forth trying to keep her balance as she stood up. She was extremely hot. Sweat was forming on her forehead as she looked down and saw how many layers she had on. She didn't remember it being cold out but what did she know the state she was currently in. She tore off her thick wool scarf, coat, and sweater tossing them on the floor. She somehow managed to get out of the tub without falling and stumbled into the doorway. Still sweating she began to unbutton her blouse but was interrupted by Sirius coming down the hallway with her water.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked rushing over to keep her from falling again.

"It is so HOT in here!" She replied and continued with her shirt but stopped again as her eyes made their way up to his face.

"Oh my…" she whispered. Sirius gave her a quizzical look and put the glass down on the floor.

"Hermione are you feeling alright?" he said grabbing her elbow to keep her steady. He knew she was drunk or had been drinking but not sure if she was going to hurl right there on his rug. Hermione didn't answer but walked out of the bathroom and turned around to face Sirius. He looked at her face and noticed sultry demeanor in her eyes. She stepped closer to him, reaching his lips easily in her black heels, and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When she thought he had enough she eased back and looked at him again. Sirius said nothing but the bulge in his pants said it all. Hermione gave a devilish smile and began to walk backwards into his study directly across from the bathroom. She walked backwards slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she moved. With each step Sirius followed and never let his eyes leave her bosom. When her back finally reached the bookcase her shirt was unbuttoned and her lacy white bra was exposed. Sirius had kicked the study door closed behind them and eyed Hermione hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Hermione moaned and jumped up on the ledge protruding from the middle of the tall bookcase and sat on it. She wrapped her legs around Sirius's waste and rubbed her hands through his silky hair. Still kissing Sirius pushed Hermione's shirt from her shoulders and began to kiss her neck. Hermione couldn't take it much longer. Using her hands she felt around and unbuttoned his trousers, letting them fall to his ankles. Sirius had already pushed up her long skirt and explored the region between her thighs with his hand. Using the heel on her stilettos, Hermione hooked his boxers and pulled them down as far as she could. It was a matter of seconds before he entered her and thrust away with all his might. Hermione moaned and yelled his name so loud the portrait of his mother in the 3rd floor attic started to wail from the noise. She thought she had blacked out from the pure bliss and ecstasy but let her eyes flutter open as Sirius collapsed onto her chest breathing heavily. Hermione was exhilarated. The dream was good but having sex with Sirius in reality was better than anything she had ever experienced. After catching his breathe Sirius pulled himself up straight and smiled at her.

"That was amazing" he whispered. "I could not have imagined this happening in a million years."

Hermione smiled to herself. "Well I sure did" she said quietly but Sirius didn't hear. He had started to thrust again and Hermione hung on for the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shined brightly through the windows at Grimmauld place. Hermione opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the bright sun. Looking around she noticed immediately she was not at the burrow, she was in Sirius's bedroom. She got up immediately and rushed to the adjoining bathroom to make sure she didn't look like hell. Smudged mascara and crazy hair was about all she had. She was still wearing her bra and Sirius's pajama pants. Last night had been better than Hermione dreamed about. She was in love. Sirius opened the door to his bedroom carrying a glass of orange juice and the Daily Prophet.

"We have company but Ginny claims you're asleep at the burrow" He said to her handing over the glass of juice.

"Oh…"Hermione said smiling. She was relieved Ginny had covered for her. Now she could spend more time with Sirius without worrying about everyone wondering where she is.

"Shall I shoo them out so we can do breakfast in bed?" He asked kissing her on the forehead.

"No, I'm sure I can whip up a convincing story about showing up to meet them here for breakfast" she told him.

"The only problem there is your outfit" Sirius said looking at her. Hermione hadn't thought of that. All she had was the clothes she wore last night that were strewn about the house. She didn't even know where her shirt had landed.

"Well if your certain you want to come out, I think Bellatrix has some old clothes in the closet" Sirius said warily.

"Ugh, alright" Hermione waved him off to go get them. Sirius returned with surprisingly normal clothes. A pair of black pants and a dark purple t-shirt. Where these muggle clothes?

"Don't even ask why she has these. Probably from one of her many death eater missions" Sirius said handing them to her. Hermione slipped them on and found that Bellatrix was actually smaller than her. The pants were snug and the shirt a little too short.

"This will do" she said walking out with him. Without thinking Sirius opened and closes the front door loudly and then walked Hermione into the kitchen.

"Look who came to join us" Sirius faked, badly. Ginny, Ron, and Harry all looked up and smiled hello at her. Ron's jaw dropped. Was that really Hermione? She looked great!

"Hey guys, sorry I slept in. Last night was a little too much for me" she told them as she sat down.

"That's alright. Fleur and her friends barely made it upstairs. This morning Bill had to carry some of them to bed because they passed out on the floor in the living room" Ron laughed.

As they talked more over breakfast there was a loud bang on the window as an owl landed with an envelope in hand. Sirius went over to let it in and snatched the letter to read. He opened hastily after seeing who it was from and was not please with what is said either. Hermione got anxious and wanted to know what it said to upset him so much but dared not to ask in front of the others. They finished breakfast quickly after Sirius reassured them nothing was wrong, just business, and told them they better get home to the burrow incase Molly needed any wedding assistance. Hermione was last to leave by floo powder, blaming a runny nose.

"What did that letter say?" she demanded.

"Nothing Hermione, nothing you need to worry about" he told her.

"When you read it your face went pale and your entire demeanor changed. What did it say?" she demanded again. Sirius froze. He couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand.

"Go back to the burrow Hermione" he said with a stern voice.

"Don't treat me like a child!" she yelled. "You certainly didn't last night" she reminded him.

She was right; Sirius knew this but said nothing. He turned his back to her and began to leave the room.

"So I gather last night was just…a fling then?" she yelled to him, almost in tears. Sirius stopped and turned to face her.

"You know it wasn't Hermione but you have to remember that our relationship has certain… _factors_ that not everyone would agree with" he said calmly. Hermione stood shocked.

"_Factors_...would one of these _factors_ be our age difference?" she said fiercely. This was not the speech she received from the Sirius in her dream. It was completely the opposite.

"Yes, age does play a big part in this" he said.

"You're eighteen years old Hermione and I'm old enough to be your father. Even in the wizarding world people don't like to see that" he continued. Hermione let the tears fall, cascading over her cheeks. Sirius ran to her at once when he saw her condition.

"Please don't cry" he said kissing her tears. "You must understand" he told her.

"What's to understand?" she said pushing him away.

"Don't be like that Hermione" Sirius told her pulling her closer to him.

"I want to be with you but…but I…"he sputtered.

"You what?" Hermione whispered pushing him away from her violently.

"You have touched my heart and soul in indescribable ways…I love…love…love you" he whispered to her, tears forming in his eyes. "I never want to be apart from you again" he continued.

"Then why are you telling me to leave?" Hermione asked, her heart aching.

"Because we cannot be together. No one will understand that we could be in love because of our vast age difference. It just isn't right. The only shred of a relationship we could have would have to be in secret and….that is no way to live" he whispered again. Hermione walked closer to him.

"If that is all we can have then I will do it if it means I can be with you" she told him. Sirius walked to her and grabbed her tightly. Hermione stood up to him and kissed him fiercely on the lips. She felt horrible and delighted all at the same time. She was in love and loved but couldn't tell anyone about it.


	5. Chapter 5

The following week went by extremely slow. In a flash the cold weather ended and the summer heat crawled in. Word from Sirius came by scarcely and any time Hermione attempted to go see him alone was faltered by either Ginny or Harry. Hermione was getting restless. She had only received two very short letters from Sirius. They where addressed from Hermione's mom but it was an obvious cover up.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I miss you. How has your summer been? The heat is getting to me. Seeing you would be my only relief. I think of you often, at night before I fall asleep. I need to talk to you._

_Loving you endlessly,_

_Mom_

Hermione read the latest note from Sirius over and over. She relished in the last line and smiled at the obvious meaning of _talk_. She died to talk to him as well. She couldn't write and tell him this because why would her mother be at Grimmauld place? Mr. Weasley looked over each address on each parcel of mail going in and out to ensure no funny business from George and Fred. Hermione took the note and held it over her heart. She closed her eyes seeing Sirius standing there, slowly unbuttoning his shirt…

"Hot enough for you?" Ginny yelled as she trampled into the room. Hermione jumped up and her eyes shot open.

"Yes…yes it's hot" Hermione said trying to catch her breath.

"What's that?" Ginny motioned to the note Hermione clutched tightly.

"A letter from my mother" she said quickly.

"Excited for the wedding party tonight?" Ginny squealed.

"Wedding party? What?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"The wedding party at Fleur's parents house. It's going to be great. Fleur surprisingly has quite a bit of money" Ginny said.

Hermione was confused. What day was it? She had completely lost track of what time it was.

"I thought that wasn't until next week or even after" Hermione questioned.

"The wedding is in two weeks! Where have you been?" Ginny giggled. Hermione was in shock. Where had she been? So it's actually been almost two weeks since she last saw Sirius.

"You better start getting ready before the bathroom gets hogged. The boys are all outside getting gross and sweaty" Ginny said getting up.

Hermione was both pissed and excited. She would finally get to see Sirius tonight but why the hell had he barely tried to see her and only written twice? He supposedly loved her so why didn't he try harder? Hermione went to the closet and pulled out her party dress. It was black, short, and had a sleeveless top. Hopefully Sirius would be reminded of what he was missing.

The Weasley's waited downstairs as everyone got together in their party clothes. Ginny had on a cute red party dress and most of the boys had on dress shirts and ties.

"Alright everyone, let's move out" Mr. Weasley directed them to the front yard. Outside Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, and some other order members were waiting. Hermione's heart did a back flip when she spotted Sirius.

"Ok those of you that can't apparate grab onto the port key and the rest of us will meet you there" Mr. Weasley called. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Bill, and Charlie grabbed the old newspaper. Bill and Charlie never took the apparate exam. Hermione thought on her feet and concocted a plan.

"I'm a little uneasy about port keys, can one of you take me?" she motioned to the group of adults. Sirius jumped at her question.

"Of course, let me help you Hermione" Sirius answered quickly. Mr. Weasley nodded as they apparated one by one. Following, the port key left and the two of the stood alone. Sirius didn't hesitate and grabbed Hermione into his arms and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" he muffled in her hair. "I've been away working with the order".

"It's alright" Hermione cooed, just glad to finally be in his arms.

"I tried to get away but I just couldn't, not even to write" he said as he kissed her face.

"It's alright, Sirius" Hermione said again, grabbing his hands. They stared into each other's eyes.

"We better leave" he whispered and pulled her close, wrapping his strong arms around her and caressed her back. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut at the hook pulled her inward and then released them on Fleur's front porch. Hermione opened her eyes. Where they in…France? She could barely make out the Eiffel Tower in the horizon. Sirius grabbed her hand and led her inside. The house was magnificent. It turned out the Delacour family did indeed have money. Inside where many other guests, most likely Fleur's family and friends. Waiters in white shirts and bow ties walked the room with trays of food and drinks. Harry and Ron wasted no time finding the buffet as Fred and George tried to dazzle some of the bride's maids. As soon as they made their way into the room, Sirius dropped Hermione's hand and walked away from her toward Lupin. She knew how they needed to act in public and headed over to Ginny.

"Hey, nice house isn't it?" She said glumly.

"Yes, it's alright" Hermione answered. Ginny always had a thing about money. Probably because it was so scarce for her family. It was awkward for her to be around people who had an abundance of it. The party drawled on and Hermione was at her wits end that Sirius was just across the room and she couldn't go and kiss him. She drank champagne and got a new glass each time the waiters passed her. She stood alone in a corner, eyeing Sirius who was in deep conversation with some veela that was in Fleur's family. She finally had enough and walked over to Sirius.

"Hello, I'm Hermione" she said shooting her hand out to the veela almost knocking the drink out of her hand.

"Hello" the girl smiled and clutched her drink. She nodded and walked away. Hermione smiled with satisfaction.

"What was that? Had some champagne have we?" Sirius said grabbing Hermione's arm.

"I bet she had so many interesting thing's to say that you couldn't just wait to take her home with you" Hermione blubbered. Sirius said nothing but walked Hermione outside, onto the huge terrace. Some guests where also there, drunk no less, so they walked down the stairs into the huge lawn behind the house. A large willow tree stood to the side, far away enough from the house where the two of them wouldn't be seen. Sirius gently pushed Hermione against the tree and lightly kissed her neck.

"So this is your way of apologizing?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"I was only talking to her. She was interested in my stint in Azkaban" he continued to kiss her neck.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. She just wanted to sleep with you" Hermione said callously.

"Well I don't want to sleep with her. I want to have sex with you" he said slipping his hand up her dress.

Hermione grabbed his wrist. "Here? I thought we needed to act low key" she said squirming. Sirius was too strong and grabbed her arms to pin her against the tree.

"No one can see us" he assured her, kissing her mouth. Hermione resisted. If Harry walked out and found them she would just die. This is not how she wants everyone to find out about their relationship and she surely was not the type to make love outside, against a tree!

"Sirius--" Hermione whispered as she tried to get loose. This only made Sirius more determined. He let her arms go and picked her up by the waist. To stop from falling, Hermione grabbed around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered loudly. Sirius had picked her up and carried her deeper into the yard. Off to the side was a small sitting area. Quickly, Sirius scrambled over to the table and gently lay Hermione down. Before she could protest he kissed her passionately on the mouth. His hands traveled all over her, causing her to completely forget to object. In the midst, Sirius gently yanked off her underwear and began to slowly make love to her. Hermione was in complete bliss, forgetting where she was, started to moan and yell loudly. Sirius clapped his hand over her mouth. Hermione didn't care; she took one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it hard. A gentle breeze blew through the trees as the clouds move to reveal a full moon. Suddenly the yard was no longer dark and the two where thrown in a spot light. Quickly finishing up, Sirius yanked Hermione off the table and they ran to the side of the house. Luckily everyone on the terrace hadn't noticed and they were alone once again.

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" Sirius asked her smiling.

"No it was great but I do prefer a pillow and not so many leaves" Hermione said pulling leaves out of her curly mane. Sirius laughed and kissed her one last time before going back inside. Hopefully no one noticed they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Back inside Fleur's house Hermione was surprised to see Ron standing beside his mother dazed as she chatted loudly to Mad Eye. Hermione smiled and walked over to him letting Sirius know they should separate to keep up appearance.

"What are you doing? Where's Harry?" she asked nibbling on the plate of food he was holding.

"He went off with Ginny somewhere. I think to check out the big library the Delecour's have upstairs" Hermione's eyes lit up. A private library?!

"Well let's go check it out!" she said grabbing his arm heading towards the grand staircase.

"Alright, alright slow down but you're going to get it if Harry and Ginny are shagging in their and we walk in on them" Ron said tossing his plate onto the large buffet table. Hermione slowed down, she hadn't thought of that. She stopped in the hallway and hesitated. She really wanted to see those books! Ron was taking his sweet time coming up the stairs so maybe she could just peek in to see if anyone was in the library. Hermione cracked open the door but stopped at the sound of Harry's voice.

"I'm telling you something isn't right. She hasn't been herself for awhile now" Harry said concerned.

"She's fine, she hasn't said a word to me about anything and I'm her best friend" Ginny protested. A cold chill ran up Hermione's spine. Did Harry finally suspect her and Sirius? But they had been so careful! He couldn't know.

"I don't know Ginny. She's been talking to Sirius a lot. Maybe she has such a big problem she felt she couldn't come to you or me for help. I'm really worried but I don't know if I should confront her or not" Harry said. Hermione felt horrible. She told Harry everything and lying to him was killing her.

"Maybe she has a secret boyfriend or something" Ginny told him. Hermione's eyes shot open and she quickly had to bite her tongue from yelling. What in the hell was Ginny doing?

"Are they in there?" Ron shouted at Hermione's back. She quickly turned around.

"Yes, let's go somewhere else ok?" she said quickly leading him further down the hall. Great, now Harry suspects something and Ginny goes and gives him the idea of a secret boyfriend! Was she trying to sabotage her and Sirius? At the end of the hall was yet another large terrace. The two decided to step out and see the view. Hermione leaned over the thin black railing and let the wind ripple through her hair.

"Is something wrong Hermione?...cuz you know you can tell me anything" he said rubbing her back.

"Everything's fine Ron" Hermione answered tenderly.

"Ok" He said and leaned over the railing next to her. Hermione let her head dangle and scanned the yard to see if anything interesting was there. The yard was dark again as clouds covered the full moon. Hermione sighed and lifted her head back up to Ron.

"Let's go" she said grabbing his arm and heading back towards the party. As they made their way back down the hall, Hermione noticed the library doors still shut. She quickened her pace and yanked Ron's arm to move faster. The party was still in full swing despite the late hour. The ever ending buffet and fire whiskey was taking its toll however. Hermione scanned the room for Sirius and found him in leaning by the terrace doors staring directly at her. He smiled at her and winked.

"Why don't you have more to eat? The pudding looks good." Hermione motioned to Ron and let go of his arm. Ron didn't question it and made his way back to the display of food. Hermione took her time walking over to Sirius. She swung her long curly hair and batted her eyes teasing him. She made sure to stop and check on everyone as she made her way towards him, especially George. Sirius always thought George liked Hermione and therefore disliked him greatly. Hermione rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"What's this for?" George asked surprised.

"Just glad to see you" Hermione purred as she twirled George around. She hugged him tighter and made a devilish grin to Sirius over his shoulder. Sirius slit his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. Hermione knew he was furious and loved how easily she was able to make him jealous. She pulled back from George and walked right over to Sirius. Sirius said nothing to her but instead pretended he hadn't noticed her.

"George was just telling me how much he liked my dress" Hermione jested. Sirius didn't answer but took a long gulp of his drink.

"Did you see how his hands came ever so close to my butt?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"Keep it up and I'll shag you right here in front of everyone" Sirius said without turning to her. Fire shot through Hermione's veins at the very thought.

"You wouldn't dare" she said back with a sly grin.

"Just try me" he said turning to her this time.

The night ended late, with Sirius and Hermione coming back to the burrow much later due to "dress complication" on Hermione's part. No one questioned this in the morning because they didn't even notice. As soon as they got home everyone went straight to bed. Hermione and Sirius took their time enjoying themselves and each other at Grimmauld Place. Hermione lay in his arms wearing noting but the bed sheet and relished in how happy she was at this moment.

"Why don't you just stay?" Sirius asked her again. He was slightly fed up and perfectly fine with telling everyone about them at this point.

"You know why" Hermione whispered. Thoughts of Harry ran through her mind. He wouldn't understand her and Sirius.

"The wedding is in four days, after that we are telling _everyone._" Sirius stated. Hermione furrowed her brows and sat up. She turned and glared at him.

"The stress of the wedding will be done with and will be a perfect time to let everyone know we are in love and that you're going to be living with me". Sirius said dangerously and bore into her eyes. The dream of her and Sirius had been fun and easy but this was real life. Hermione's thoughts were racing. Without saying anything, she got up and put her dress back on. Sirius did the same, in complete silence.

"I need some space" Hermione whispered. Sirius stared at her, his mouth open in disbelief. Hermione was a coward. She didn't know what to say and she was scared. Sirius was in love with her and for the first time it really registered in her brain what that meant. Sure she told him she loved him but did she really? Was she truly in love with Sirius Black? She made her way downstairs and to the fireplace. Sirius didn't follow but instead slammed his bedroom door behind her. Tears streamed from her eyes as she choked "the burrow" and stepped into the fire. Sirius stood shocked with his back against the bedroom door. He walked towards the bed and tore the disheveled sheets off violently. His heart was pounding and he could barely catch his breath. Had he just lost Hermione forever?


	7. Chapter 7

When Hermione arrived back at the burrow everyone was already asleep. She glanced up at the old grandfather clock and saw it was almost two in the morning. She trudged up the stairs and went into the bathroom. She quietly shut the door and clicked the light on. Her face was red and splotchy, smears of black mascara under her eyes. Her head was pounding and the only thing she could think of was the look on Sirius's face when she told him she needed space. What was wrong with her? She wanted to be with him but can't bear to tell anyone the news. Such a stupid reason but it's the only thing holding her back. Was she ashamed of him? A man his age shouldn't be in a relationship with someone her age. How would people react? Hermione splashed cold water on her face and cleaned herself up before heading off to bed. It seemed like hours passed as she laid there awake going over every possible solution but they all lead to her leaving Sirius. She finally just cried herself to sleep.

At breakfast the next morning everyone was in high spirits as the wedding day grew closer and Ginny was beyond ecstatic that they were getting fitted for their bridesmaid dresses tomorrow. Hermione's ears pricked up at this, recalling her dream where she encounters Sirius in the dressing room. It hadn't been a bad encounter but they didn't have the fight before hand in her dream. She let out a deep sigh, grabbing Harry's unwanted attention.

"What's going on with you? You've been off ever since Ron hit you with the quaffle" Harry nudged her at the breakfast table.

"I'm fine, really" she answered back without looking at him. Harry decided not to press the subject but instead enlisted Ginny to do more digging. Later in the afternoon as the boys were outside, Ginny and Hermione huddled up in her bedroom.

"Tell me what's going on. Did Sirius say something?" Ginny asked concerned.

"No, the exact opposite. I said something….something horrible" Hermione whispered, her hands in her head.

Ginny's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"He said that we were finally going to tell everyone about us and what did I say? I said _"I need some space_" Light tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry Hermione, you guys will be fine. Why don't you want anyone to know?" Ginny asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Because…because I think I'm ashamed of him" she blurt out. Ginny looked puzzled.

"Ashamed? I don't understand. It's Sirius Black, he's…very respectable" Ginny told her.

"I'm not ashamed of who he is…it's our age difference" Hermione answered, shrugging Ginny off her shoulders.

"Oh well that is a little unconventional but you're eighteen not….twelve or something" Ginny said trying to reassure her. Hermione laughed at this but it was more than a twenty year age gap, eighteen or not.

"I just need some time to think" Hermione said, cuing Ginny to leave the room. The sun slowly set and as the glare caught her eye she finally snapped out of her trance. She had been sitting in Ginny's room almost the entire day. She pushed herself up off the ground and moaned at her sore legs from change of posture. The sounds of plates clinking prompted her to go down to dinner.

"Hey" Ron said as he set the table. "Grab the forks for me". Hermione did without protest and the two finished setting the table in silence. Hermione enjoyed the company and the fact that Ron was so easy to be with. He didn't barrage her with questions about her mood. Dinner went by quickly and by the end of the night, only Ron and Hermione were left awake. Ron sat by the fire playing wizard's chess against himself as Hermione sat on the couch with a book. She glanced over at him now and then and her thoughts were racing. What would it be like to have Ron for boyfriend?


	8. Chapter 8

"Ron" Hermione called him to her over onto the couch. He looked up at her and slowly got up without question. He sat down next to her and silently waited for what she wanted.

"Do you like me?" she asked simply. Ron stared at her. Was this a trick question?

"Of course I do, what are you talking about?" Ron stared at her.

"No, I mean…I mean as a girlfriend" Hermione put in simple form to get him to understand. Ron bit his lip and furrowed his brows, confused.

"Oh…I suppose I do" He answered, still very confused at Hermione's boldness and question. Hermione smiled softly and ruffled his hair with her hand. Ron was like a small child, so immature and inexperienced. He was completely opposite of Sirius. Maybe that's what she needed.

"I'll see you in the morning; don't forget we have to be up early to go to Madam Malkin's" She got up and went to bed. Ron sat there puzzled and stared into the dying fire.

"Get up! Up! Up!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she tore open the curtains, blasting the bright sunlight on Ron and Harry. Mrs. Weasley turned around and jumped with fright.

"Ronald! What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked with her hand placed firmly on her chest. Ron was standing by the closet, fully dressed and ready to go.

"No, I just woke up early is all" he answered simply. Harry also stared as he yawned and slowly got out of bed. Ginny and Hermione were also up and trying to share the mirror in the bathroom. Harry saw this and decided to forego combing his hair and just kept walking down to the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was busy cooking up breakfast.

"Sirius! When did you get here?" Harry exclaimed as he immediately walked over to him and joined him at the breakfast table.

"I was told to be here bright and early" He said warmly.

"That's right, we have a lot to do and I don't need any hassle today" Mrs. Weasley said placing some eggs on their plates. Sirius laughed under his breath with Harry and finished his breakfast and one by one everyone came down to join them. Everyone but Hermione.

"Alright, alright let's get moving" Mrs. Weasley shouted and directed everyone to the fireplace to go to Diagon Alley.

"Hermione hurry up" Ginny shouted up the stairs and stood to wait by Sirius.

"Why don't you go ahead, I'll wait for her" Sirius told her. Ginny looked up at him and then moved on to the fire place. Sirius stood silently in the kitchen. Not hearing anyone, Hermione raced down the stairs and but came to halt at the sight of Sirius.

"You make it very obvious you're trying to avoid me" He said to her. Hermione said nothing but instead ignored his comment and walked over to grab her jacket. Sirius sighed loudly.

"Are you not speaking to me?" He asked. Hermione slowly slipped on her jacket and racked her brain for the right thing to say. She turned around about to answer him when he interrupted her before she could.

"Well it seems you're going to be childish then" he said nastily. Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish, shocked at his unreasonable behavior.

"Actually I was just about to talk to you but you hit the nail right on the head. I _am_ just a child" she said coldly. Without letting him speak she walked to the fire place and vanished. Inside of Madam Malkin's everyone was nearly dressed and Hermione rushed to join them.

"Is Sirius with you?" Lupin asked her as he slid on his waist coat.

"No, he is _not_ with me" she answered a little too harsh and kept walking back to the dressing rooms. Lupin, confused, walked back to the front of the store in search of Sirius. She quickly found an empty booth and stripped down. She grabbed her dress off the rack waiting for her and slipped it on over her head. The dress was the exact opposite in her dream. Instead of yellow it was dark purple with tiny cuff sleeves. As soon as she situated everything the curtain to her booth flung open as Sirius barged in.

"I **do not** think you're a child. Excuse me if I think you're behavior is a sign that you don't want to be with me anymore" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Well maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions. _Excuse me _if I'm a little bit frazzled with telling everyone I'm in love with someone more than twice my age!" she hissed as she nudged past him and walked quickly to the front of the store. Sirius smiled to himself and breathed a sigh of relief. He put his suit on quickly and also went to join everyone at the front. Hermione was standing on a pedestal getting her dress fitted. His face flushed with color at the sight of her and how beautiful she was to him. She spun around and faced him; her eyes were ablaze with anger at the absurdity of the argument they just had. Sirius smiled at her and all Hermione could do, despite trying to remain angry with him, was smile back. She was in love with him and the butterflies in her stomach that appeared as he looked at her were proof enough.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's with you today?" Harry asked Ron as the two waited for their suits to be bagged.

"Hermione has been acting weird lately. More weird than usual" Ron answered.

"I know but Ginny has told me that nothing is new with her and not to worry. You know how the two of them talk about everything. Ginny would tell me if something was happening with Hermione" Harry reassured him.

"Oh really? Did she tell you Hermione asked me last night if I liked her as a girlfriend?"Ron quizzed him. Harry's jaw dropped only to snap it shut when Lupin glanced over at him

"No, she didn't tell me that. Why did she ask you that?" Harry asked him as they left Madam Malkin's to grab some lunch with the others.

"You got me. She just asked out of the blue and of course I said yes. After that she didn't say another word and went to bed" Ron said staring at the new quidditch books in the passing store windows.

"I don't know either." Harry said quickly as Ginny rushed up to them and hooked onto his arm. Walking slowly behind them was Sirius, Lupin, and Hermione.

"Is something wrong with Harry? I saw Ron and him exchanging words and Harry looked quite shocked at what he heard" Lupin asked casually as the three walked. Hermione thought nothing of it until Sirius put his two cents in.

"Probably talking about the women in their life, isn't that the only thing we ever talked about Remus?" Sirius joked. Hermione's eyes widened as she put the pieces together. Crap! Her one moment of weakness when she pictures herself without Sirius and now Ron's basically telling everyone about it! Hermione stayed silent and hoped Lupin would drop it. If Sirius found out what she asked Ron, he would not be happy about it.

"I'll ask him about it. The only good advice I give is about women anyway" Sirius said. Shit…shit…shit! Hermione started to panic. Why did she even ask Ron that? She didn't like him like that! She had to act quickly.

"Sirius, Mrs. Weasley asked me to arrange the flowers tonight. Do you think you could help me? Everyone else is busy." She asked him sweetly. She would make him forget all about Harry.

"Of course I will" he smiled back to her. Sirius got mildly hard at the very thought of them alone tonight but quickly put it out of his mind when Lupin started to talk again.

"Can you believe Bill is getting married tomorrow? Hard to believe that young man is getting married before us two old men" Lupin nudged Sirius.

"Well it won't be long until I'm married but I can't say the same for you" Sirius teased back.

"What's this? Who have you tricked into marrying you?" Lupin asked shocked. Hermione was also interested to know because he couldn't be talking about her.

"No tricks, this one is serious and in love with me" He answered smiling.

"Who is it?!" Lupin almost yelled with excitement.

"You'll find out soon enough my friend" Sirius left him dangling for more. Hermione bit her lip and wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. Sirius was going to give her a stroke!

After a day of shopping for last minute wedding things, everyone was in need of a nap but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have it. She set everyone up with a job to do in the backyard and they weren't allowed to sleep until finished.

"Tell me again why George and I are making all these paper stars?" Fred asked disgruntled.

"Fred, don't be selfish. When it's your wedding day we'll all pitch in to help and make it special" Charlie reprimanded him.

"Well trust me; I won't be requesting millions of stupid paper stars!" Fred yelled back to him.

"Fleur has a very specific taste and she is the bride after all" Ginny chimed in as her and Harry polished the silverware.

"Where is the bride? It's her wedding and she isn't helping out?" George joined in.

"That's enough! Bill is your brother and Fleur is family so close your mouths and get to work!" Mr. Weasley called to them from the top of his ladder. He was busy stringing lights in all the trees in the backyard. Hermione and Sirius skipped off into the woods to 'find more flowers'.

Sirius kissed her passionately and rubbed his big hands up and down her back.

"I…really….don't want….to lie….in the dirt" Hermione whispered to him between kisses. Without a word Sirius pushed her up against the nearest tree and grabbed her legs to wrap around him. Expecting this, Hermione had opted to not wear her underwear and Sirius was beyond thrilled at this find. He kissed her neck with fervor and entered her fiercely to achieve what he enjoyed the most. Hearing Hermione yell and dig her nails into his back was pure bliss. He thrust with every muscle in his body as he recalled the moment he almost lost her over and over. He wanted to please her and show her how much he was in love with her. Hermione continued to yell and pant as her entire body was waved with pleasure. The sound of a twig snapping made Hermione yelp and claw at Sirius's back to get him to stop.

"Someone's here" she whispered in his ear. Sirius slowly let her feet drop to the ground and the two of them composed themselves for whoever was coming towards them.

"Well let the two of you breathe a very deep sigh of relief that it was me who stumbled upon you" Lupin called from a short distance away.

"Shit" Sirius mumbled and turned around to walk to Lupin. Hermione stayed put and craned her neck to try and hear what the two were saying.

"She's eighteen years old and your godson's best friend. Two very good reasons why you should walk away right now. Have you lost your mind?" Lupin whispered dangerously and purposely out of earshot of Hermione.

"Age is not a factor Remus and you know it" Sirius stated. Lupin stared back at him with his critical eyes.

"Tell me, how old is Tonks? A bit younger than you old man" Sirius hissed. "And I know Harry will be delighted. Why would he want her with anyone else?" Sirius told him.

"I'm not saying I approve but you have a point" Remus said defeated. "Then this was the _woman_ you plan to marry?" he asked. Sirius paused for a moment. Was she the woman he planned to marry?


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius walked back to the house, leaving Hermione in the woods. Lupin followed quietly and the only sound heard was the crunch of the leaves under their feet. Hermione gathered herself together and headed for the house as well. She stopped in front of the door and looked through the windows. It was getting dark soon and everyone had moved inside. Lupin was helping Harry and Ginny with final touches on the silverware. Scanning the room, Sirius was no where to be found. She opened the door and walked in. The smell of cake and vanilla filled her nose as Mrs. Weasley danced around the kitchen preparing tomorrows food.

"Hermione, dear, did you finish with the flowers?" she asked stirring a bowl quickly.

"I'm just about finished" Hermione lied and skipped upstairs to find Sirius. The attic door to Ron's room was slightly open so Hermione followed it upstairs to the top floor of the house. She found Sirius sitting on Ron's bed.

"Are you alright?" she whispered to him, standing still by the door.

"Yes, I'm fine" he answered without looking up at her. "I think we better take some space between us for the rest of the night. That was a close call, thankfully Remus understands the situation" he told her now staring up into her eyes. Hermione looked confused.

"I thought you wanted people to know?" she asked.

"I do, the eve of the wedding is just not a good time" he said warily and rubbing his hands through his hair. Hermione didn't want to push the subject but sensed something wrong in his voice. "Ok" she said and walked back downstairs.

Everyone went to bed early from exhaustion but Hermione didn't sleep a wink. She lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling, an all too familiar situation for her. Her heart was aching and the only thought running through her head was that Sirius no longer wanted to be with her. Maybe the secrecy of the relationship was what kept it alive for him and now that someone knows about them, he was ready to end it and move on. Hermione finally fell asleep only to be awakened by Ginny that it was time to get ready. She traipsed down the stairs for breakfast but everyone was outside helping with the finishing touches on the wedding. Hermione walked to the backdoor and opened it with awe. The trees glistened with tiny, white lights and beautiful spring flowers adorned every nook and cranny. Chairs were set up with large, white silk bows and a beautiful arch stood at the center down a long aisle. It was the very essence of Fleur. Hermione closed the door and took advantage of the empty bathroom to get ready. Before she knew it, the wedding was to start in minutes. All the order, family, and friends were there. It was a truly beautiful ceremony. Fred and George grimaced as all their hard work cutting the paper stars was over in seconds as hands full of them were tossed in the air and fell to the ground at the end of the ceremony. Mr. Weasley waved his wand and elegant tables flew down to adorn the lawn and prepare for the reception. A dinner followed with dancing and plenty of butter beer. Hermione smiled to herself as she sat alone at her table at the reception. Harry and Ginny were dancing wildly with each other on the dance floor.

A husky voice leaned over Hermione's shoulder and whispered "let's talk".

She turned around and saw Sirius standing there. He had a light grey suit on and a clean crisp white shirt. He looked so handsome and irresistible. He grabbed her hand and led her toward the burrow but turned and kept going past it towards the Weasley's barn. Hermione went into a panic, yanking her hand from his grasp. She thought of something quick to say.

"I don't want to miss any of the wedding, we can do this later" she smiled at him. Sirius walked close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her passionately on the lips. The two walked slowly back to the reception and went their separate ways. Hermione sat down again at her table. She breathed a sigh of relief at the fiasco she just adverted from. Now all she could think about was the repercussions she would endure for changing what happens in her dream.

"If you need us, Harry and I will be in the barn" Ginny whispered as she quickly took a swig of her drink at Hermione's table.

"Alright" Hermione smiled and waved them off. At least if someone barged into the barn they wouldn't find her and Sirius. A high pitch scream echoed from the dance floor and caught Hermione's attention. She thought nothing of it until more screams emitted from the dance floor. She quickly stood up in alarm and looked for Sirius. Too many people were scrambling about and she couldn't find him.

"Run, Hermione!" someone yelled in the distance as everyone ran past her or apperated in their spot. The flash of a black hood finally told her what was going on. Death Eaters were here and she had no idea what they were going to do. Thankfully, Harry was in the barn and had a good head start to get away, but knowing him he'll probably show up any second to help her. She stood there not knowing what to do without Sirius when clearly everyone was running away. When about to run off a familiar voice made her stop.

"That one! In the dress!" it yelled loudly. Malfoy made his was though the panicked crowd throwing hexes in every direction.

"Hello there" he said maliciously. He nodded towards Hermione and before she knew it she was hurled toward the ground and unconscious.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The light drops of rain hitting her face woke Hermione out of her unconsciousness. She was lying in mud and soaked to the bone. She glanced up and saw bars atop her. She pushed herself up and rubbed the back of her head. She suddenly realized she was in a large cage. Owl feathers were scattered all over the ground.

"Great, I'm in an old owl cage" she muttered wiping the mud of her face. She looked up and whimpered in horror. Malfoy Manor was directly in front of her. A tall figure made its way over to her from the back of the magnificent house. It was wearing a black suit and had a giant black umbrella. The umbrella lifted slightly to reveal it was Malfoy coming towards her.

"I hope you're finding our accommodations suitable to your taste" he said with a wicked smile.

"This cage used to house my favorite owl" he said tapping the large iron bars with his fist.

"It's going to be raining until dawn tomorrow so I suggest taking this opportunity for water" he continued smiling at her.

"What do you want with me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked not caring about his previous statements.

"As usual, Potter somehow evaded us and you're the next best thing" he smiled.

"It's not going to be long until they come for me" she sneered.

"I don't think that will be the case this time, I'm afraid. Not many of _them_ are left after last night" he said admiring his tie. Hermione stayed silent. He had to lying.

"We got mostly everyone…even Sirius" he added now staring straight into her eyes. A small smile crept over his face as all the color drained from Hermione's body.

"So I would just sit tight. The next few days are going to be very unpleasant for you" he said turning and heading back to the house. Hermione backed up to the corner of the small cage and slid down to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and thought about Sirius. There was no way Draco Malfoy had defeated him. He was coming for her, he had to be.


End file.
